Quincy's Foxy Men!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Dat title. So, another ginjinka Pokemon reverse harem story, yay ! Quincy, a very tall 10 year-old, travels around the Unova region and other regions with her six Eevees. A certain incident makes her sprain her ankle and due to a certain line she said, her six evolved Eevees turned into...rated M!
1. Weirdest Thing Ever

**Quincy's Foxy Men!**

**Dat title, right? So here is another story featuring ginjinka Pokemon! This time, it's requested by AlfieColtrane. This story will be a lot like Camomilie's Ginjinka Wish, a story I made a while ago, but there will still be a lot of differences. Well, I'll cut the talk short and you all just enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Chance of X is Like the Chance if Y_

Hello~! My name is Quincy! Before anything, I'd like to tell you all a few things about myself, if you don't mind! Umm, I hope you don't. :p So...yeah! I have pink hair and blue eyes, and even though I'm 10, I surpass even most teenagers and adults with my height: 5'7". Being so, nobody ever believes I'm under 13: they assume I'm 16. And, uhh...yeah! I'm a outgoing and cheerful person who loves Pokemon! In fact, I'm a Pokemon trainer, teh hee! :D Umm...yeah! I guess that's all you need to know about me for now. Now...I'll you a story! A true story, on how my Pokemon adventures turned into one of the most romantic and craziest ones ever! First off, I'll start in the past, where my three year-old self was playing with my six adorable Eevees.

**~Past~**

"Hee hee hee!" Eevee hopped on my stomach while the others were tickling me everywhere! Mommy and Daddy presented me with these six adorable little things on my third birthday today! Let gave me the time to get to know them and play with them. The cake and presents could wait later: I had some friends to play with! My mommy and daddy were saying weird things like, "Soon, they'll evolve into different things and grow up just like you!" Evolve...? Just what does that mean, anyway? Well, it doesn't matter!

"Qui~ Come play with us, already! D:"

"Come on, man! Quit playin' with dos' Eevees!"

"..."

Ah, my cousins Hayato, Red, and Green! Though, I didn't want to play with those boys right now. "Nnnno! I wanna with my new friends! Go away!" They all grunted. Who cares! My wittle Eevee friends are waaaay cooler than them! Harumph!

**~Present~**

"Hah hah hah...oh, how I was such a kid..." Well...I still am, technically, but you know what I mean! Yup, seven years ever since I got my six buddies, and they're still adorable little Eevees! Of course, I know what "evolve" means, now, and I even know all of the evolutions of them: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon! Though...I only have six, so I can't have them all. Oh well, it doesn't really matter.

"Quincy!"

"Wah!" I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head. Professor Juniper sighed.

"Jesus, girl...if I'm going to start you on your new adventures, you have to stop getting your head in the clouds so much!"

"Eh heh hee...sorry." She rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Yeah...I'm a bit on the slow side, as you can see. Daydreaming all the time and kind of oblivious~. :P She handed me a Pokedex.

"Now...take this Pokedex and try to capture and find as many Pokemon as possible! Also, you should visit your three cousins in Kanto and Johto, too. Like I said to Bianca, Cheren, Touko, and Touya...good luck! Have a great adventure!...And please, don't space out like you always do. Just like Bianca..."

Sheesh, am I that bad? So yeah, I decided to train my little Eevee guys all at one time so that I can bring out the best in them! Over time, I'd let them train and battle individually, give them the correct items, and making sure to stock up on healing items and such...I was able to conquer at least the first three gyms, hah hah! Honestly, though...it was really hard, that last gym. Burgh almost destroyed my entire team with his surprisingly good bugs! I always thought Bug Pokemon were so useless and pathetic! Man...if even the Bug types were hard, I can't imagine how we would pull through Elesa's gym. I guess it's time to evolve them!

And so, after doing that by taking my first two to a forest and mountain where Leafeon and Glaceon came into play, two more evolved into Espeon and Umbreon, and when I acquired stones from Castelia City, I made my remaining two Eevees a Jolteon and Flareon! I would made Flareon a Vaporeon instead, but nobody gives Flareon any love these days, so...yeah.

I stopped at a route to examine my six newly evolved buddies. Even they were amazed by their new bodies. **"Flaaareon!" **Flareon looks like he enjoys his very much! He spat out a fireball out of nowhere, nearly hitting me but I didn't mind. That made Jolteon want to rapidly spin around and blast off a static shock at a tree. **"Jolteon!" **Jolteon and Flareon high-pawed looked at me, wondering if I was impressed. I chuckled. "That was cool, you two! Still your energetic selves even after evolving, hah hah!" Yep, these two will definitely be good for upcoming gyms!

Espeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon...these three changed. They're real calm and quiet.

**"Flareon!"**

**"Jolt! Jolt! Jolteon!"**

Jolteon and Flareon were pestering the three to show off some of their new abilities. Espeon chuckled and decided to go first. He made a wave of pink go around my body. "Huh? Woah...Weee! :D" I started flying around! Hah hah hah, how cool! After a while, he put me down. He made a flower float over and put in my hair. "Aww, thanks!" I patted his head. He purred.

**"Umbreon..." **Umbreon nudged his head against mine. I guess he wants me to see what him and Leafeon can do. What a cute way to show that! Umbreon faced Leafeon.

**"Umbre! Umbre!"**

**"Leeaaf! D:" **Ohh, I see! Taunt! Leafeon doesn't like it when people poke his nose. He pulled out a sword made out of leaves and almost got him, hadn't Umbreon hopped in my arms. They both just playing, though. "All so cool! Hey, Glaceon! What can you do?" Jolteon was especially curious. He ran over to Glaceon and started pressing his paw against his back until Glaceon slapped it away.

**"..." **He turned his head away from Jolt, even wiping off the spot Jolteon was touching him at.

**"Jolt...?" **He looked to us. We shrugged: we didn't know what his beef was, either.

So yeah, aside from all that, my new team, with their higher power and more moves, was able to conquer the gyms and the Elite Four! The champion was hell, but we still did it.

"...And so, that's how I became Champion!" I flaunted to Hayato (Falkner, in case you didn't know) in his Gym, days after I became Champion. He was shocked, but amazed at the same time. "Amazing, Quincy! You're one the youngest, but now out of the family, you and Red are champions! Hey, in fact, you should flaunt that to Green! I know he'll FLIP when he hears this!"

Heh heh, he's right! It would be the best thing to see all day! Green would be toootally surprised. :D So, like the evil cousin I am, I hurriedly make my way alll the way to Kanto just to see the look on his face! I went through those waterfalls, battled Ace Trainers, and knocked out the guard who was blocking my way to go there...which kiiinda made them start chasing after me, which meant I was just hopping and running around everywhere, which means not seeing the slide that required Rock Climb and sliding down. Let's just say, it was a bad experience. A bad, baaad one.

"OWCH!" My fucking ankle sprained, shit! The policemen above laughed at me.

"Hah! That'll teach her to be like a delinquent!"

"Pff! She's not even WORTH the arrest!"

"Good luck getting home, sweetcheeks!"

Then they left. Did they REALLY just leave me like this?! And damn, my guys are inside their Pokeballs probably asleep or something. Crap, crap...I groaned. "Well...looks like I'm CRAWLING to Pallet Town!" Here I go, about to live the experience of a Weedle! God...

"Hagh...hoogh..." I look like an idiot, I sound like an idiot, and everyone here in Viridian Town that was luckily here was all staring at me like I was an idiot. Yeah, don't blame them. I couldn't continue any longer when somebody's feet, accompanied by a cackling laughter, was standing right in front of me: yep, that is Green.

"LOL, what are you doing? Tryin' to be a Weedle?"

"Ahh, whateva! Mind helping me, please?" He cackled and put me on his back.

"I'll take ya to Aunt in Pallet Town!" Good enough for me. So, he ran like a tiger down the routes to Pallet Town while I giggled like a little girl. This reminds so much of how he would do this when we were little~! He made a screeching stop to the entrance of Pallet.

"We here, yo! Come on!" He kicked the door open to Aunt's house. She nearly jumped when she heard that. Then she saw that it was Green and sighed.

"That's the fourth time you did that...if you're looking for Red, he's not he-!" She gasped when she saw me, or rather, my twisted ankle. She immediatedly ran over, throwing Green into a wall and holding me in her arms.

"Honey, are you okay? Did your wild monkey of a cousin Green do this?"

"Umm, no. He was carrying me here to heal up."

"Oh." She said, us looking at the wall he crashed in. He had swirly eyes. We sweatdropped. Not sure if his head needs some brain damage. :/

"Ahh, he'll recover. So on a more important note, you rest up in Red's bed. You want me to let your Pokemon out, too?" I nodded. I would love to see those six right now. She carried me upstairs inside Red's bedroom. It has such a nice and refreshing smell to it. She must have been keeping this room clean while he was gone, wherever he is right now.

"Alright, just set you right here...and now to let them out..." She released them all out, and all of them nearly had a heart attack when they saw my sprained ankle. Shockingly, Glaceon was the first one to hop on the bed and inspect my ankle, worried deeply about it. Flareon and Jolteon a comedic exaggeration of dread while the other three sighed at their silliness, while still snickering. However, Glaceon was TOTALLY taking this seriously. I tickled his body with my foot of the good ankle.

"Don't worry, it'll be just fine! The chance of me still having this bad shit tomorrow, is the same chance of **waking up to six totally hunky-lookin guys. **It won't happen!" Though...I do wish a bunch of cute guys WERE here right now! D: Anyways, I'm tired, and I've had a long day. "Hagh..." The six gathered down on the floor. Jolteon and Flareon looked like they wanted to join me up here, but with Glaceon watching them like a hawk, I don't think they had the balls to try. I wouldn't, either.

...

Whispers, whispers, whispers...that's all I'm hearing along with the sounds of birds, a sign of the new morning. Maybe it's the TV? Nah, I don't remember turning it on. As I slowly woke up, one of the other strange things was that my ankle felt completely healed when I tried moving it! "W-Wah..." Still being half-asleep, I smiled like a doofus at my foot. Then I looked down to see how the guys are doing, but instead...a whole lot of feet? Huh?

**"Err, up heeere!" **That voice, I've never heard that voice before. Who in the...As I was slowly and slowly waking up more, my eyes shot up so wide, my mouth opening so far, and my tongue sticking out so much, I looked like the average comedic expression off of one piece.

* * *

**Gah hah hah, what did she see? Certainly, it doesn't have to do with the fact of the chances of blah, blah, blah that she said, right? ;) Hope it's interesting, cause there's more to come. See ya!**


	2. WTF Happened

**Quincy's Foxy Men! 2**

**Hello! The first chapter may have blew, but this one, it won't! This chapter will finally introduce the ginjinkas. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: WTF Happened to My Eeveelutions?!_

"EEHHHH?!" There were six guys standing right there, what the heck?!...They're HOT! :D Is this some kind of dream? If it is, I want to stay! Also, unless I'm crazy, they all look sooo _familiar _to my six lil guys. No, not possibly...these ARE my six lil guys?! This can't be real, right? I mean, Pokemon just can't randomly turn into humans out of the blue, right? This is a dream, like, totally! I'll even pinch myself! "***pinch!***!" That hurt, but now, I wait to go back to reality!

...

...

...

... Yeah, nothing's happening. The six stared at me like I was crazy, before one of them busted out laughing. **"LOL LOL LOL, you're so funny, girl! XD" **It was the boy with short and spiky blonde hair with white tips and purple eyes. All loud and all...Jolteon? He slapped the other guy's back. **"She thought she was dreaming! HOOOh, ain't that a laugh, Flareon?!" **Yep, that's defintly my Jolteon. Well, at least he won't be wildly yapping his own name, now. :p

**"Yeah, hah hah hah!" **The other crazy, but not as much, Flareon. He has sandy-blonde hair and reddish-orange eyes. He started stretching my cheeks, which he knows I can't stand! X( **"You're so cute, Quincy! Cute and clueless, cute and clueless, hee hee!" **I flailed my arms for him to stop it. He's so mean~! One of the others finally slappped his arm away.

**"Now, now! Do not harm the beautiful pink rose~!" **Ohh, he's a fancy one: Espeon! Yep, Espeon's always the normal and peace-loving one that adores beautiful and relaxing things! He has magenta hair with curly bangs and a short ponytail and violet eyes. This one's a cutie~! :D He put the rose (where he'd even get one from?) in my hair. **"Ah hah! You look so lovely! Wouldn't you agree, little brother Umbreon?" **He was talking to the awkward-looking one.

**"..." **All he did was nod. Awkward~! Yep, surely Umbreon, because he's always the most quiet one, but also very kind! He's got some awesome-looking purplish black hair and red eyes. Weird how he's taller than his older brother. So pale, is he a vampire? :O Kidding! He looked down and pulled out a black rose, putting it in my hair. Where do they get these roses from?!

**"Hey, those roses actually look good on you, hm hm!" **I jumped when I saw he was suddenly sitting right next to me on the bed. How did I not notice him?! That adorable smile, it's Leafeon! He has blonde hair and green tips with dark gold eyes. Also...cowlick! :D I pulled at it, making him giggle. **"Heh heh heh, come on, stop it~! Not in front of the guys!" **We all started laughing. Not sure still why they're human, but this is so much fun! A groan from the corner of the room caught our attention.

Sitting in the corner, with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression was non other than...Glaceon, yep. I'm used to that angry face of his. Long ice-blue hair with it becoming a darker blue at the end and greyish-blue eyes, he looks really cute, but that attitude of his ruins it! "Glaceon? Come on, join us over here, we're having lots of fun!" Jolteon agreed. **"Yeah, blue grinch! Quit being emo and come laugh at Leafeon with us, eh?" **Leafeon rolled his eyes. **"Oh, whatever!" **Glaceon didn't take too kindly to Jolteon's insults, despite me wanting to laugh with him, too. He walked over to us and wow, he's so short! The only person he's taller than is me. Jolteon busted into laughing again.

**"You're so short! I bet I could squish you like a bug, hee hee hee- WOAH!" **An icicle pierced the wall. Luckily, we all moved out the way in time. Jolteon's teeth chattered. **"Woah...we still have our powers?! Cool!" **Jolteon started shooting thunderbolts all over the place! I shrieked, barely being able to dodge them all. "J-Jolteon, stop! You'll hit one of us!" Glaceon punched him in the face, making him fall down.

**"Dumbass, are you TRYING to hurt her?!" **Eep, he sounds scary! D': Jolteon had the swirly eyes, mumbling something. We all sighed: this one, this one...

We all sat on the floor in the circle to be more serious about this matter. "Okay, so, how did you guys even turn human in the first place? Can you guys change back?" Flareon spoke up. **"Well, you DID say that the chance of your ankle healing the day after it got damaged is like the chance of seeing six guys in your room, so..." **...There's no way they turned human after something as blunt as that...right? "No way...you're kidding me! So...if I say something similar, then does that mean that you guys will be in your original forms again?" They shrugged; well, I can't see why not.

**"Though..." **Espeon spoke, twirling his rose. **"I really DO like being a human! I can talk and do more things rather than I could as a cat. Also...I'll be able to MARRY you now~!" **We all, except Umbreon and Glaceon, fell down to the floor. Way to ruin the serious moment! Jolteon and Flareon started laughing and Jolts smacked his back. **"W-Wow, dude, you said that out of nowhere! Even though, like, Quincy's TOTALLY my babe!" **Glaceon growled. Probably shouldn't had said that, Jolteon.

**"Don't be ridiculous." **Glaceon got closer to him. **"She's not yours, nor will she ever be." **Jolteon pouted. Oh dear, he comes the fighting that they usually did as Eeveelutions~. :( Jolteon smacked his forehead against Glace's. **"Oh yeah she WILL be! I'm the hottest guy here, so she will TOTALLY want me!" **Flareon sighed and Espeon rolled his eyes.

**"Jolteon, you can't determine that. I mean, sure, I want to marry the little rose~, but I'll at least say that she'll be mine for sure!" **

**"Yeah!" **Flareon agreed. **"I mean, dude, what if she doesn't like-"**

**"DAH, shaddup!" **Jolteon stuck his tongue at both of them. **"I ain't gotta listen to you OR blue grinch!" **Glaceon looked even angrier, now. He charged at Jolteon. Umbreon and Leafeon looked at me and sighed.

**"They're fighting again..."**

**"... :(" **Flareon tried breaking the fight up. My, my, my, what an interesting experience _this _will all be! I wonder if I can still travel around with these guys...

"HEY!" I yelled, calming everyone down. "Even though you guys are humans, you all still powers, so...why don't we continue traveling?" Everyone lit up from that idea! Jolteon glomped me. **"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's go whoop some more Pokemon ass, WOOH!" **We both leaped up and started yelling, "WOOH!" Flareon joined in. **"WOOH!" **Hah hah, we three are such bakas, huh! XD Espeon and Leafeon chuckled, Umbreon smiled, and Glaceon sighed. Yeppers, this will definitely be a very fun adventure!

* * *

**Heh heh, end! Yeah, sorry that nothing GOOD good has happened, but don't worry, something WILL happen soon, I promise! So until next time, bye!**


	3. Young Then, Young Now

**Quincy's Foxy Men! 3**

**So yeah, after quick discussion with the requester, it'll still be a while before lemon, but don't worry, it WILL be there! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Young Then, Young Now_

"I dub thee...champion of the Ryu Region!" Heh heh heh, here's my, like, 10th regional championship title! So yeah, a _looot _of years, six, have passed since, like, the last time you've heard from me. Now I'm 16, and still a very tall 5'07"! I still have my six buddies with me! I learned that I can switch them to their ginjinka or real forms anytime! Because, you know, wouldn't it be weird to use a ginjinka in battle against a Pokemon in its real form? Those guys, they're, like, 20-24 now (And in their Pokemon forms, lvl 100s, yep!) and still haven't changed a bit! So, yeah, that's pretty much what has been happening. Now, let's get on with the story!

**"WAHOOOO! ! ! WE WHOOPED ANOTHER REGION'S ASS! ! !" **Jolteon cheered on the airplane we were in. All seven us were heading back to for a little cousin reunion Hayato (Falkner) planned for us. I'll be seeing him, Red, and Green! Anyways, Jolteon was still so happy about us being the champion of yet ANOTHER region! Although...people WERE looking at us.

"Hey!" I tapped his arm to get his attention. "I know you're happy, but maybe you should be a bit quieter, you know! People are staring..." He looked around and noticed.

**"Oh. Well then, if that's the case..." **Pulling a microphone out his pocket (when did he ever pick one up?), he broadcasted to everyone:

**"STARE AT THE AWESOME, SEXY MAN, WHO WHOOPED ANOTHER REGION'S ASS WITH HIS BEAUTIFUL, HOT GIRL, QUIIIIIIINCY-CHA- AGGGGGHHHH! ! !" **

A icicle dug into his back. Yikes, that's gotta hurt. He slumped down in the seat and the person who did that was none other than..."Glaceon..." I sighed. How many times must I tell him not to automatically resort to violence? He gruffed.

**"He's too loud and annoying, can we please throw him off the plane?" **Sigh, saying the usual cold things. Like always. Espeon flicked his forehead.

**"You be nice! Also, you only said something because Jolteon said that was **_**his **_**girl, right~?" **He winked at him. Glaceon didn't respond to him and simply crossed his arms. Yep, he's totally easy to find out, despite trying to act so cold and tough all the time. I patted his head.

"Calm down. You shouldn't say such horrible things like that, okay?" Patting him on the head always works, whether he's in his real form or not. He gives me a reluctant nod while I see Flareon melting the ice off Jolteon's back. Leafeon and Umbreon sighed. Yep, nothing's changed at all~!

5 more hours later, we were all finally in Johto. My legs are still shaky from the flight, but other than that, I'm okay! "Wow...it's been soo long since I've been here-"

"COUSIIIN~!" I notice at the last second a guy speeding down towards me and then glomping me so hard, I almost fall. It's Hayato! "How has it been?! You've grown up so much!"

**"Hee hee hee..." **I heard Jolteon giggling until he sees the death glare on Glaceon. That's what you get for looking at me dirty, perv. :p

"You just tell me everything when we meet up at Red's house. Come on, to the car!" I turned the guys back into Pokemon for easier access. Six guys with such different personalities squeezed into a car like that does NOT sound like the best idea. About a 10 minute drive, we were back in Pallet Town. The nostalgia kicked into me: just how long has it been? He was practically dragging me. "Come, come!"

In the house, I saw Red and Green. Green cracked a wide smirk while Red simply smiled. They're all older looking, now! "Yo!" Green came up to me and smacked me on the shoulder. I giggle, flicking his chest. "How ya been?! Even now, you're still so tall, but hey, you ain't a surfboard anymore! You grew where it counted, heh heh hee- YOW! Red threw a rock at him and I SWEAR I didn't see him with a rock or just a rock in general anywhere. What is it with everyone I know getting these random items from nowhere?!

"You're a bug. You shouldn't stare at your little cousin like that." Green spat his tongue at him. Looks like these guys haven't changed at all, either. After getting settled and hearing about how they've been doing, I decide to tell them about me.

"Well~, I just came back from becoming champion of a TENTH region!" They all were surprised. Man, don't I love bragging! Green looked like such a mad bro, too! Heh heh heh...Oh..I wonder if I should tell them about..._them. _They probably wouldn't even believe me, anyway, even if I did, but it's worth a try! "So, like, check this out: I can do this AMAZING thing to my Pokemon!" First off, I summoned all six of them out. The guys looked curious, at least.

"Okay, here goes..." Like I'm summoning up a magical spell, I chant:

_**"GINJIN, GINJIN...GINJINKAAA~!" **_

"..."

"..."

"..."

The three were stoned faced, but they won't be for long, because...

"...?!" Six lights of matching colors covered the Eeveelutions. The orbs of light then formed into a tall, human-looking figure and then BAM! The lights faded and there stood the six, hot Eeveelution men. The three guys jawdropped, then clapped.

"Awesome!"

"Wow, how did you do that?!"

"... :D" I bowed as if I did an actual magic trick.

"Thank you! Thaaank you-"

"Hold on, wait a second!" Hayo suddenly spoke up. He ran over and inspected the six. "I...saw you six at the airport and it didn't even come to mind! Who the hell are you guys?! Her boyfriends?!" Jolteon threw his arm around his shoulder.

**"Nah, nah, nah. More like, her boyfriend being yours truly-"**

**"No." **Glaceon cut him off. **"She is not his girlfriend. Don't listen to him." **Jolteon growled and flipped him off.

**"Up yours, you blue-looking fairy faggot!" **Glaceon started to ball up his fist full of ice. My, my, my, here we go with the fighting again~. :p Espeon held back Glaceon while Flareon got Jolteon. Leafeon explained to the confused three, **"These two are always fighting like this..." **Umbreon nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Well, whatever!" Green spoke up. "Electricity would TOTALLY whoop Ice's ass, anyway!" Oohhhh dear...Green, why oh WHY did you say that? Glaceon forgot about Jolteon in that one second and grabbed Green by his hair while holding a Blizzard stuffed in his hand.

**"Don't play with me, little boy. I'll make die from freezing to death." **Green, rash like Jolteon, didn't help the situation better by snapping at him.

"Let me go! I-I ain't scared of a girly-lookin' TRAP like you! Let go!" Glaceon looked even angrier and held the ice to his face. Oh dear, oh dear, this is not going well-

**"Ragh!" **We all jumped when we suddenly noticed Charizard grabbing Glaceon's arm. It was Red's. He gestured Glaceon to release Green or he'll have Charizard use Fire Blast on him. Even in human form, he's still weak to Fire, so he has no choice but to comply. He drops Green to the ground.

"Owch! Asshole!" So, like I usually do, I rub his head to calm him down.

"There, there. Look, why don't we go outside and help cool off, okay?" Trying to hide his face as best as he can from the others, he gives me a little smile.

**"Okay..." **While we were leaving, Hayato said,

"Okay, let's have a reunion PAAAARTY~!" Everyone started cheering. Aww, I want to join on in, too! Oh well: cheering up a friend comes first. We sit outside in the town near a pond. He gave a disgruntled sigh while I kept rubbing his head.

**"...Why can't it just be you and me together? The others are annoying and unnecessary. Jolteon, that stupid cousin of yours...I don't know which one I hate more."**

"Glaceon...you shouldn't say such things, and besides, I can't just leave them all like that. I love them all, too, just like you." He shook his head.

**"I could care less about them. I'll never consider any single one of them as my friends. You're the only one, despite me being **_**in **_**love with you..."**

"...So the whole time, you never even considered them friends, when they did for you? Even Jolteon said he considers you his shorter-but older brother..."

**"I especially care less about him. I hate him with all my heart. He's loud, he's annoying, and I can't stand it the most when he claims you're **_**his. **_**I eagerly wait for the day he dies-"**

"Stop that!"

I slapped him on his cheek. I don't like this! I want all of my friends to get along! I hate these negative feelings! I didn't care about the tears falling down my eyes, I just had to scold him. "Why do you have to be such a meanie, cold-hearted grumpy pants all the time?! Why can't you love them like love ME, huh?!" He looked surprised that I shouted at him like that. I can't blame him, though: I'm _never _angry like this, but I just can't stand it when somebody talks about my friends so cruelly like that, even if it's one of them!

**"Hey, Quiiincy~!" **Jolteon ran over towards us. **"Come on, you guys, it's a real fun party going on- !" **Jolteon saw my devastated face and automatically knew why: Glaceon caused it. He hugged me tightly and yelled at him: **"What did you do?! You stupid bastard!" **Jolteon tried comforting me. **"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright. Come on, how's about we go for a walk, eh? It'll cool ya down! Meanwhile, **_**mister, **_**YOU reflect on your actions! Hmph!"**

Glaceon didn't follow us when we started walking. We were walking down Route 01 while Jolteon was still comforting me, having his hand on my waist. "(sigh) I must have hurt his feelings..." Despite everything I said being true anyway, I still can't help but feel terrible for yelling at him like that. Jolteon "tsked tsked tsked."

**"Well, you reap what you sew. He'll get over it eventually. Right now, you just chill with me, alright~!" **I have him a light smile and nodded. While he may be crazy, Jolteon is certainly someone you can go to ta make you feel better! We stopped at a tree and looked up at the sky: it was sunset, at least 6:00 pm by now. The sky is so pretty...it makes all the negative feelings go away.

**"Heh heh heh...the sky is pretty, but not as pretty as you!" **I blushed and giggled, pinching his cheek. "And I can say the same for you!" He chuckled and turned the other way, probably blushing as well. Wow, we look like a young, lovey-dovey couple in love, huh? Well, I'm sure that's what he would say, anyway.

**"Yo...Quincy?" **I was still staring up at the sky when he called my name.

"Uhh..yeah?" As I was turning my face to him, his lips pressed against mine. "...! ! !"

* * *

**Heh heh heh, wasn't that cute?! So yeah, it's building to something good, right? And we already have a conflict on our hands, too. Well, expect some more. Bye! **


	4. Icey Hot Moment

**Quincy's Foxy Men! 4**

**Tired of waiting for the lemon? Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Icey Hot Moment_

H-He's kissing me! Why all of a sudden?! I'm in such shock, I unintentionally push him all the way into a tree! "Uhh...whoops!" Oh man, he's going to have a lot of splinters...it's a good thing Electric isn't weak to Grass. :p Anyways, I run over and sit him down. "Ahh, you okay?" He looked up at me with a pretty annoyed expression while rubbing his head. S-Sooory!

**"You didn't have to reject THAT much, you know. Sheesh..."**

"N-No, I'm s-soooory! I mean, you just surprised me and all-"

**"HAH HAH HAH, I'm just kidding with you, girl! I know you would never reject this blonde hotness that is forever me~!" **I sigh in relief: I should know that this guy can't take things seriously most of the time. Though...when I pushed him, it reminded me of when I slapped Glaceon. Now I'm sad again..."(sigh)...Glaceon..." Jolteon stops laughing when he sees my suddenly sad face: I still can't believe that I had a fight with him. I can't even begin to imagine how he must feel right now. Jolteon groaned.

**"Yeesh, you thinking about Glaceon? You know that guy, he's always saying some crazy stuff! You should be used to it by now. Still...I~ think you should go and talk to him, yeah? He'll be totally sad if you don't."**

"Jolteon..." Wow...despite their usual relationship of constant fighting, he wants to help him. It always tends to be the craziest of people that are also the sweetest at the same time, huh? I bounce over to him and give him the kiss he wanted. The overcofident and tough wanna be Jolteon, now blushing like a high school girl, teh hee hee!

**"Awww, would ya just go already?! Sheesh..." **I giggle and be on my way.

"Alright, see ya~!" As unexpected, he's not at the spot I left him at. He must have gone back in the house? When I go inside, I see pretty much everyone in the living room talking. I'm pulled over to the side by Leafeon, who was reading a book with Umbreon.

**"Quincy, could you go upstairs? Glaceon's up there, and he's not his...usual self." **Umbreon nodded in agreement. Oh dear ol' damn: How could you ever imagine Glaceon acting unlike himself? **"Did something happen to him? I mean, he's **_**never **_**affected by anything, so..." **I hung my head: _I'm _the reason he's so sad right now! I called him a meany-pants, but in reality...it was I that was the meanie pants...I raise my head right back and pump my fist.

"Alllright! I have a friend to cheer up!" And with that, I bolt up the stairs to aid my icy, gloomy friend!

**"?"**

**"?"**

"Glaaaaaaaceon~? Oh!" There he was, sitting on the bed, tampering with something, I couldn't really see what. He had such a sad face on; awwwwwww :( I think he's too sad to look up at me or even talk to me. I tip toe behind him...and decide to take him by surprise! "SURPRISE~!" Nope...that didn't work. Maybe I should be more serious. I sit on the bed with him. "Glaceon, please cheer up- !" I see the thing he's tampering with: it's a plushie that's in horrible condition in the shape of his Poke self! The wrong types of blue for his hair-things, the rhombuses on his back looking like bloated diamonds, and the tears on his legs and cheek...that's the plushie I made when I was 6! I made a plushie for everyone, as a sign of being friends forever. I can't believe that he still has it after all thse years...

**"...What are you doing here? Can't you see I want to be alone-" **I give Glaceon and big ol' bear hug!

"LIKE, I'M SO SOOOORY!" I hug him tight, tight, tight! Hugs always make things better, right?

**"What the, what do you think you're doing!? Yaaagh!" **We end up rolling off the bed and hit the floor pretty hard. Owch. I found that I was laying right on him, with our legs tangled up. He was groaning, also having the plushie clenched in his hand. Cute, he tried protecting the gift I gave to him, teh hee hee hee hee! **"Quincy...you're an airhead who's absolutely clumsy. You're in a good mood again." **I nod happily.

"I am! I can thank for Jolteon for that." His face scrunched up when I mentioned J's name. Of course. "Umm, anyways, I'm sorry for before." His face changed back to normal. "I was horrible to you..." I slammed down on his body to give him a hug. "Pleeeaaaase forgive me, please?! I'm totally SOOOORY and everything! ! !" Hugs always make things better, so always give one! Total true fact of life! He started slamming his hand on my back.

**"S-Sto, STOP! You're CHOKING ME!" **Ooops. :O I let him go and then he started panting like crazy! Whoops: didn't mean to hug him THAT hard. He gently pushes me off. **"You give such strong hugs, sheesh..." **Then he turns his body around. **"Though...it's not e...exactly a bad thing or whatever. Oh, and, uh...I forgive you." **My face lit up. I was right: hugs DO make everything better! :D

"YyyyyyAAAAAAyyyyyy~! OOF!" He stops me midway from giving him a hug. :(

**"No need for that! You..." **

"Hnn~? Well, is there another way to show appreciation? Other than...THIS way?" I grabbed at his crotch from behind: the girls in hentai do this all the time, right? He started panicking.

**"Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell are you doing-gyah!" **He screeched when I gave it a squeeze. Ohh? Does he like this? Maybe if I give it a few more squeezes...yep! He keeps moaning while gripping my wrist. **"N-Not so hard, dammit, ah!" **I don't believe that! Heh heh, I can feel a really big bulge now! **"Quincy..." **He looked at with such dere dere eyes! Ohhh, so kawaiiii~!

"Okay, okay, I'll _pet _you, boy!" I let his boner out from the torture it was enduring being trapped in those pants. Ohhh, he's a pretty big one! I give it a little taste: it's cold...I should warm it up. I slide my tongue all over his tip and bottom. **"H-Haah, ahh..." **He's moaning so cutely: I want to hear more of it! After warming it up, I decide to put it inside my mouth. I bob my head slowly to take in the yummy tastes of this. **"Quincy...ohh..." **He put his hand on my head, making me suck it deeper and faster. I started making sounds myself, too, making mumbling sounds. **"S-Sorry, b-but this feels so..." **I looked up at him, wanting him to finish. He forced my eyes closed. **"D-Don't look at me, that's embarrassing! A-anyways, this feels...good." **I mumble a giggle inside: I'm glad he likes it!

**"U-Um, ugh...m-move away, Quincy!" **

"!" He lifts my head up and then cum starts shooting out. "Ah!" It stained some parts of the floor and his pants. I pouted. "Heey, why didn't you let me taste it~?!" I started pounding his chest. He simply laughed at me while cupping my wrists! How rude~! D: Then he touched my cheek.

**"Because...do you really think I would dirty your mouth like that? Don't be ridiculous..." **He started pinching my cheeks, but at least he was smiling! ...Woah, he's smiling?!

"You wook so cyute when joo smile!" He stopped pinching my cheeks and crossed his arms, blushing. Aww!

**"I'm never smiling again. Hmph!" **I can't tell if he's a cuter tsundere when human or a Pokemon. Well...at least I was able to make him happy. **"U-umm..." **He opened his eyes half-way. **"S-Since you made me feel good, I'm...returning the favor!" **He threw his hand inside my tanktop! **"Ehh? No bra?" **I shrieked: I forgot to wear one today! Ohh, how embarrassing...He's squeezing them with a lot of strength. Such manly hands...

"Hah!" Then he started messing with my nipples. "N-Not so hard, now! I'm really sensitive there- mmph!" He gave them another hard pinch! Oh, he's so mean... even though I...really hope he goes to start using tongue, now. I stop for a second. Before he can say anything, I lift my tanktop up then crash his face against my tit. "Come on, use your tongue! Hee hee hee..." He nods and as soon as his tongue flicks my nipple, I jerk my body up: the tingling feeling is soooo good~! "Mmm, that feels good! K-Keep doing it!"

Then he puts his mouth on it, starting to suck on it. "A-ah, eh hee hee hee, i-it's like you're a baby!" He was doing it so hard, and it felt so great! I didn't hide my moans at all: I just hope that the guys downstairs didn't hear me. "Y-Yeah! This feels so nice..." I held his head even harder, like was doing with me. "Hnnn~! S-Something's coming ouuuuut!" I let out a long gasp, shooting milk inside his mouth. Ohhh, what a relief~! He gently suckled on the milk like a baby. Hee hee hee...

**"Haa...Haa..." **I finally let his head free. I bet it must hurt, now. Oops. :p I could see my milk dripping down his tongue. I snickered.

"Hey, you have a little something..." I surprised him with a nice, tongue kiss! He also surprised me when he immediately kissed back, wrapping his around my waist. "Mmm~" I can taste the mixes of my milk and his wet, yummy tongue. I push up against him too much and he ends up falling on his back, making us kind of roll around like a bunch of sillies. It's like we were _lovers _or something!

"Haa!" We broke out of the kiss for some fresh air. We both were smiling, our faces red like crazy while caressing each other. "Hee hee, Glaceon, that was so-"

***STOMP STOMP STOMP***

"! ! !"

**"?!" **

O-Oh no! The floor! If the person coming upstairs sees this...! "O-oh!" I grabbed the bed sheet and quickly rubbed the stuff of the floor and then threw it in the laundry basket over there. Glaceon and I quickly threw our clothes on, flicked the light switch on, and then turned on the TV while sitting near each other.

**"Hello~!"**

It was Leafeon! We both sighed in absolute relief: he didn't suspect a thing. **"Oh, Glaceon! It seems that you're a good mood again? I'm sorry I couldn't help you." **Glaceon swatted his hand, smiling.

**"No, it's fine. She at least made me feel better." **Leafeon and I smiled at each other: I certainly did! Of course, though, I won't tell him exactly HOW I did.

**"Umm, what was I going to originally say...? Oh! That's right, I was just wondering if you guys could come downstairs-"**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ! ! ! ! ! "**

Flareon, out of nowhere, glomped Leafeon. His face was all red and he looked like he was going to fall over any minute. "Ah hah hah hah, what happened?!"

**"Hee...had a bit TOO much to drink. Umm...Jolteon, too, but he's already passed out, so..." **Wow: adults sure love to drink their butts off, huh?

"Teh hee hee, I should go check up on them! Glaceon! Come on!" He nodded and got up. While we walking, I asked him, "So, do you still feel the way you do about these guys?" I pointed to them, Leafeon and Espeon throwing Jolteon and Flareon on the couch, Red helping Green let out all the puke in the trash, and Umbreon gently placing Hayato against the wall.

**"...I guess...not." **

"!"

**"Most of them are absolute idiots, but...I can't sat that they're my enemies. We've all been together for a long time, soo...I guess they are my friends." **I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"That's good!" And now to deal with two hangovers on the couch in the morning. Sigh... :p

* * *

**Pretty intense chapter, eh? Well, expect more like this. Enjoy!**


	5. Wild Night Part 1

**Quincy's Foxy Men! 5**

**Yo, there's more! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Wild Night_

"Wowie, wowie, wowie..." While we were walking , I'm remembering all that crazy stuff at the house...I still can't believe that all happened! The one thing I'm especially thinking of is what Glaceon and I did. I looked at him: I never thought in, like, a million years him and I would do stuff like _that _so quickly! "Heh heh heh..." I didn't think he could be so good at stuff like that!

**"?" **Oh, he caught me looking at him! Then he started blushing. **"Yeah...what's with that weird look on your face?" **I started giggling. **"What's so funny? Hey!"**

"Oh, no, nothing! It's just that, I was thinking of-"

**"How much of a transgender he looks? DAH HAH HAH! ! !" **And of course, Jolteon has to say the funniest things at the wrong time, with results in him getting an Ice Beam to the chest...just like now. :p It's a good thing Flareon and I can hold in our laughter. We patted each other's shoulder. **"Umm, that HURT! D:"**

**"Good, I hope it did! You dumb cloner of that ninja who wears the orange jumpsuit..."**

**"You take that back, girly! ! !" **Aaaaand then they start fighting: the regular, the regular. Flareon and I laughed and the other three boys just simply sighed: yep, the everyday norm right here!

"Ahh, a hotel!" In this city out of Kanto (yeah, we totally left), we found that it looked like a Las Vegas kind of city. "Oh wait, here's what it's called: Coiny I. City!" What an appropriate name! This looks like my kind of city! Games, fun, lots of hot, successful guys...yep! "Skip the hotel for now, let's go and play some games! !" Jolteon and Flareon threw their arms around my shoulders and we yelled:

**"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- OOF! ! !"**

Magical looking hands grabbed the back of our clothes: Espeon's energy! **"Now, now, now! We just got here, we should rest! Casino cities are always shady, so I don't want us getting into any trouble right now. We'll all have our liiiitle fun tomorrow, okay~?" **

**"Let us go! I wanna have fun!" **

**"Yeah!" **Flareon added. **"You think we're pansies who can't fend for ourselves on in case anything happens!" **Espeon shook his head.

**"No! Now come on, inside the hotel!" **He dragged us inside the place: awww, I wanted to play, too~! :( Oh well, maybe I'll just tell the others guys we can sneak out! Actually, nah: if we do that, we'll be screwed if we're caught by the others since we three aren't exactly good with sneaking. We got our room keys and were told that a room can fit 2 people at best, and there was three. We have an extra. Oh dear.

"I'll take two of you guys-"

**"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! :D" **Jolteon added.

**"ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! :D" **Flareon joined.

**"NO WAY." **Glaceon interrupted. Oooh, is this a yelling game? I wanna do it, too! Well, I should probably try to solve this situation first. :p **"There's no way I'll let her stay in a room alone with you two idiots. I don't care who the other will be except for you two, but I will be her roommate."**

**"Oh?" **Jolteon started, pointing his finger to Glaceon's face. **"Aaaand how do we know YOU won't try to do anything, hm?! I bet that, once you get inside of there, you'll be doing something to her!" **Glaceon and I dropped a sweat: we _did _do something, but if they found out, there would be a lot of trouble between everyone. Jolteon would probably kill him, I'll look like the bad guy, and just...yeah, everything would just be a bad time.

**"I...wouldn't do such a thing! Don't mix me up with you!" **

**"ME? Well, whatever! I was thinkin' you actually WERE into girls, which was totally NOT the case!"**

**"What did you say?! Do you want me to freeze you to death?!"**

**"Right before I shock you so hard, all the systems in yo body shut off?!"**

**"Really, well we'll se about that-"**

**"Guys, please!" **Leafeon stopped their fighting. Aww, I was getting a good laugh out of that! **"Glaceon, maybe you should just trust these guys. Sure they're hyper, but they're not bad guys who would hurt Quincy!" **Jolteon stuck his tongue out. Leafeon flicked his forehead not to instigate.

**"You have to be kidding me, you trusts these idiots?!"**

**"*sigh* Look, if something **_**does **_**happen, Quincy will come running. Trust me."**

**"Yeah, trust him, girly!"**

**"Umm, I'm in agreence!"**

**"..." **Now their eyes are on me: guess I'll be the concluder.

"Don't worry, don't worry! They won't do a thing! They won't do a thing!" Glaceon didn't look like he was fully convinced: he's such a worrywart! He let out a agitated sigh.

**"...Fine, but if something does happen, I'm killing the both of you AND you too, Leafeon!"**

**"Y-Yeah, I'll keep that in mind! So yeah, see you all later." **And with that,we went to our rooms! As soon as we three got inside, we started running around the room, jumping on the bed, and everything! This room had a lot: flat-screen TV, desks, an armchair, two big beds, and a thing to make coffee and stuff with! This room suuuure had a lot!

"What's the first thing we should do?!" Jolteon backflipped off the bed, landing on Flareon.

**"Hmmm, well, I DID see a horror movie sitting right next to the TV! LEt's watch that!" **My smile dropped: I don't really like horror movies, they're scary! Well, duh, I guess, but still! Jolteon could see it clearly. **"Pffft, are you scared for real?! Don't worry, you'll probably forget with that teeeeeeeny brain of yours!" **He jabbed my forehead with his finger! How ruuuude!

**"Look who's talking!" **Flareon snickered. Jolteon kicked his knee and went to start up the video. **"Dude, she said she was scared, come on!" **At least SOMEBODY had sympathy for me! :( **"You know what'll happen! You make her sad, she'll tell Glaceon, and he'll kiss us AND Leafeon! Don't you care?!"**

**"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnope! Suck it up, you can't be scared of things forever! If you're scared of it, you have to face it! Who told me that years ago while I was still a Pokemon like it was going out of style?!" **That...was me. I remember: Jolteon used to be very scared of Ground types, to the point where he would quiver just by even LOOKING at one! But, with my words of wisdom, he gathered up the courage to stare one in the face! Aye ya ya...I didn't think that those words would be thrown right back at me!

"Iiiirg...okay, okay! Meanie..."

I'm shaking, like, totally hard on the bed right now. Even with Flareon right next to me, Jolteon's constant snickering and taunts about a monster that'll come and get me doesn't help at all! "Jolteon, you better not scare me!" He responded with a snicker as the menu of the movie came on. _The Dolly That Haunts the Child's Dreams? _Th-The title ALONE freaks me out! N-No, no, no, no, no, no! I have to face my fears! Just like I told Jolteon a long time ago, I gotta be brave!

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! ! !"

**"AH HAH HA HAH HAH! ! !" **

This movie is MAD scary! I never seen anything more scary in my life! Meanwhile, Jolteon's laughing like crazy while Flareon's trying his best not to laugh at me. I was clenching on to him for dear life: don't cry, don't cry..."Nnnn..." I buried my face in Flareon's hoodie. He patted my back.

**"Heh heh heh...don't worry, sweetie, that retard's just trying to scare you-"**

**"BOO!"**

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ! !"

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ! !" **

Flareon and I screamed and held each other like stuff connected with gorilla glue! Jolteon fell off the bed laughing so hard at us.

**"ASSHOLE, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF MEEEE!" **He started throwing a barrage of kicks that kept missing the rolling-on-the-floor laughing Jolteon. That's it, I can't take this!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! !"

**"Ah ha ha, ah hah ha- !" **Stupid jerk, I'll never forgive him! Never, ever, EVER! I h-hope Glaceon comes running in and kicks his ass with some Ice! **"Woah, woah, woah, don't cry, don't cry! Here, look!" **He took the movie out and turned off the TV. The tears in his eyes from laughing so hard were still there. **"There...(phew) it's over, alright?! Just don't get Glaceon up in here! I don't want to have bro here thaw the glacier out of my ass like last time. *shudders*" **It took me some in/exhaling advice from Flareon to calm me down. **"There, there. See? It's all right, now (Even if I scared the shit out of you two and it was funny as hell, hah hah!)!" **He wiped the tears away from my face. Hmph. At least there's some softness in that deep black heart of his.

**"Hmmm...it wouldn't be right to sleep with a girl...but I'm sure as hell NOT going to be in bed with Jolteon."**

**"You didn't have to say it like **_**that, **_**you know~... Oh, I know a good way to fix this! Quincy, get in the middle!" **

"Uhh...okay." Like he said, I got into the middle part of the bed. Then he told Flareon to take the left and he would take the right. Surprisingly, the bed was able to fit us all in! "Wow, Jolteon! Smart thinking!"

**"Yeah..."**

**"You guys really DO think low of me! Haarumph!" **We both laughed but seriously, what a good idea! I feel bad for the empty bed though and honestly, I need somebody to sleep with after seeing that horrifying movie. I still have to admit, though, I'm blushing like crazy sleeping in between two totally hot guys: Leafeon, Glaceon, and the others shall never hear of all said our goodnights and were off to sleep.

...I couldn't go to sleep. That stupid movie was just too much for me! "Hnnn..." I sat up: The other two were fast asleep. It's dark, quiet, and I'm still scared: maybe I should go to where the others are and hope that they're awake...

**"Huagh..." **It's Jolteon! He slowly rose up and let out a big yawn before noticing I was awake. **"Huaagh...Quincy? Whaddaya doing up? Couldn't stop thinking about me? Well, that's only natural considering how hot I am!" **He put his hand on my waist, but I didn't care; I was still really scared and wow...I'm surprised he's so quiet right now.

"Hmm...when you're quiet like this, I can really see how cute you are."

**"Wha..." **He started blushing: how cute! **"Weeelll, whatever! I'm still way hotter than you are! Just kiddin, nobody can top the sexiness on you, girl!" **He used his hand on my waist to pull me closer to him until our bodies were squeezing against each other. **"Hey...let me touch you." **Wah...huh? **"I can see your cleavage of those lovely **_**giants **_**you have there." **He stuck his hand inside of it.

"H-Hey, J-Jolteon..." He started squeezing my chest with his hand inside. I started blushing now. H-He's awfully rough with this, too. "Hnnn..." He used his other hand to grope my breast outside from the shirt, lifting it up while giving it small squeezes.

**"Whoo, these are top quality tits! So squeezable and big... I'm getting excited already!" **He took my breasts out of my shirt and squeezed them again. **"Yeah, the bare feel of it is much better than from the shirt. Hey, I know you like this..." **He gave a lick to my cheek. Then he whispered in my ear. **"I'll make you forget **_**allll **_**about that movie..." **He gave me a kiss. Wow, all of this happening to me so quick and all at once, but...I don't think I dislike it or anything.

"Mmm..." In fact, I join in and intensify the kiss. It's probably because he's touching me like this and talking with such a hot tone, but I'm totally feeling hot right now! While our tongues are touching and with him feeling up all on me, Flareon's still asleep. If he woke up, that would be bad- "!" Jolteon pushed me down on the bed, which made me land on Flareon. He put my breasts back into my shirt and rubbed my thighs with his hands. "Wh-What are you doing?! Flareon could have..."

**"Nnngh...Flareon could have done wha- ?!" **

I shrieked and Jolteon smirked even more. Flareon's twitching finger was pointing at us. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! "U-Umm, uhhh, this is, uhh, please don't tell anybody!" If the others found out about this, we'll be dead meat!

**"Hey man, instead of standing looking stupid...why don't you join us?" **

Wha, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

* * *

**Hah hah, dat ending, though! Well, you'll see more in the next chap. Bye Bye!**


	6. Wild Night Part 2

**Quincy's Foxy Men! 6**

**It's been a while. Sorriez. ;p Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Wild Night p2_

**"First of all, what the hell do you two think you're on the bed while I'M on it?! Talk about no respect!" **

"Sorriez..." I guess it was pretty bold and rude of us. Jolteon didn't apologize, though.

**"I don't see what the big fuss is about. Here!" **He grabbed Flareon's arm and made him grab my tit. He blushed while trying to pull his arm away.

**"H-Hey! Stop it!" **

**"Nnnnnope! I want you to help me give her the time of her life! Don't you like the texture of it?" **

**"Umm, uhh..."**

**"Seeing how curious your hand is, I would assume so. I stopped gripping your wrist a while ago." **W-Well in that case, he's squeezing it so hard. He must really like the feel of it. Hee hee. Jolteon continues rubbing up my thigh while stroking my panties. Oh~! If they both touch me that this, then I can never resist~!

**"Hm hm hm~! You sure are soaking down here, girl. I guess you like the 2 for 1 deal. Off these go~! **He slid my panties off and threw them to the side. I felt little shocks go through my body when he placed his fingers on my wet spot. **"Whoops, heh hee! I'm an Electric type, can't help it." **

"I...It's fine! Just continue..."

**"Heh! Dirty girl..." **Flareon brought his down to my chest and began sucking my nipples. I began shifting my legs around.

"Flareon...Ohh..." I held his head down to make him stay there. He was suckling on it like a baby, twisting the other one while doing so. Jolteon began licking me as well, while lapping up the juices and nibbling on my clit, too. My body was totally shaking in excitement. "Hah...Hah..." My mind is totally going all spinny. I just want this to go on alll night! I just hope we're not making too much noise~.

Then, Jolteon placed his hand on my thigh while still licking me and in an instant, I felt an actual jolt of electricity run through my body. "HEEK!" I shut my mouth immediatdly. F me if those other guys wake up! That would be totally bad. I heard Jolteon giggle inside me, making me shiver. "Sh-Shut ap!" I whispered-yelled at him. I still kept my mouth shut, especially when Jolteon and Flareon kick it up a notch. "Guys, guys...I-I'm...Heee!" I orgasmed and lactated at the same time.

**"Hnn!"**

**"!" **

"Hah. Hah." I flicked the sweat off my forehead. Th-That sure was fun. Both of them cleaned the remaining stuff off of me and all dressed back up.

**"Mmm, yeah~! Her cum tastes yummy, yo! What's her milk taste like?" **

**"Wha? Don't ask me something like that- MPH?!" **Jolteon just kissed him! :O Jolteon pulled back after, like a second later. Wow. I know Jolteon's crazy, but I didn't think to this extent...

**"Ehh, I could barely taste on your tongue!"**

**"..." **Flareon looked down. He totally had a dark shadow on his face. Jolteon and I looked at each other. **"Uhh, dude? You okay?" **

**"..."** Flareon began shaking. Ehhh?

"Is it cold in here for you? :o"

**"You little idiot! He can't be cold if he's a Fire type!"**

**"Nnnnn..."**

**"?"**

"!" Now he's whimpering? And now he's shaking even more. And groaning even more.

**"Jooooolteoooonnn..."**

**"0_0;"**

"Heek!" Woah, what's up with his voice?!

**"My first..." **Fire started surrounding him. **"Kiss..." **Then the flames intensified. Ohhh dear... Jolteon's face grew pale. Oh boy, what have you DONE?! Jolteon put his hand on Flareon's shoulder.

**"H...Hey now. I-It's not THAT bad, right?! I mean, of course I can't relate to you because I kissed a girl and you couldn't, sad for you."**

_YOU _were the reason why! ! ! Also, that made Flareon...snap.

**"Rrrrrrrrrr...ggggghhhHHHIIIIIIIIRRRRRGGG..."**

**...**

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ! ! ! ! ! !***

**"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! ! !"**

"WAAAAGH! FLAREON, CALM DOWN!"

**"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! ! !" **

**"D-DUDE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"**

**"**_**YOU**_** SHUT THE FUCK UP! ! !" **

"THE HOTEL'S BURNING UP! YAAAAAA! ! !" The other guys came running in, all screaming in shock and panic. Then people and everybody started screaming and panicking and everything!

**"HYUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ! ! !"**

* * *

"..."

**"..."**

**"..."**

Well...I guess WE'RE never going back to that town again. Jolteon and I are being carried by Leafeon and Umbreon respectively due to us being burnt to a crisp. Nobody dares to talk to Flareon, who still looks like a demon of revenge. I can't blame them.

**"Umm..." **Leafeon started. **"I don't even WANT to know what happened to you two and why it happened, b-but maybe this special bathhouse will you all off!" **

"Mmph? Urm Bwahhouse?" Yeah...we're completly wraped up in bandages. :p

**"Uhhm, yes. A bathouse! Very far off near the mountains, I heard from people while walking through town about a bathhouse with some special healing waters that can cure anything and cease even the most negative feelings you're feeling. Um..You could use it most." **

**"Mmm! Mrrmmph Hmph!" **Jolteon smacked his chin against Umbreon's shoulder, trying to nod. Ohh, don't instigate, please!

**"I don't want to hear that from you, you fucking retard!" **

**"Mmmph! Mrm Rmm Mph Rrr!" **Jolteon angrily mumbled back. Not only was the hotel destroyed, but now these two aren't even friends anymore...

Flareon made a ball of fire in his hand. **"Want me to char you up some more, you crack-headed faggot?!" **

**"Stop it! Both of you!" **Ahhh, thank you, Espeon. **"Now...do you exactly know where this place is?" **

**"Mmhm. We just have to walk at least another 30 minutes until we reach the bus stop that'll take us there." **

Glaceon shook his head. **"The two biggest idiots ever against each other now?"**

**"Glaceon, shut up. Don't make this even worse than it is!"**

**"Yeah, or **_**you'll **_**be joining them in the bandages."**

**"Flareon, you shut up, too!" **

Leafeon and Umbreon sighed. I mumbled one. Ohh, what happened to all of us? We were all getting along so well...Geez, Jolteon, why do you have to such an _idiot _all the time... Umm...not that I can talk.

* * *

**Ohhh nooo; a problem. Now the story's REALLY going to get interesting, yeah? The two guys who were the bestest of friends are enemies. :( Will they become friends again? Find out soon in the next chapters! Bye~!**


	7. Best Friends Forever or Never

**Quincy's Foxy Men! 7**

**Oh no! Jolteon and Flareon are not FRIENDS anymore! D: Will they make up? Who knows. :p Just gotta read and see. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Best Friends Forever or Never? _

We're here...that bathhouse Leafeon's heard about. Man, getting her was no walk in the park. Jolteon and Flareon still refuse to make up and it's just pretty much been nothing but negativity the entire way. "Wwww, ish pwetty, isn't it? None of them looked to happy about it, especially Jolteon and Flareon. Ohhh, I hope that this will make them make up.

**"Umm..." **Leafeon started. **"Come on, let's go! It should be fun." **So we walked in (well, more like I was carried inside by Leafeon.

"Mmrrph!" The place was all sweet and tranquil looking. Leafeon talked to the bathouse lady and found out, we were the only ones here tonight, so we get to bath and stay here for free! Swweeet! Though...who's gonna get me out of these bandages? :p

The hot springs looked suuuper cool! I mean, like, tubucular! The steam risin' was the coolest ever! While the other boys were getting theirselves prepared to relax, Umbreon and Leafeon, carrying Jolteon and I respectively, brought us to the girl's side of the pool. Jolteon looked real happy for the first time in quite a while. What a dork. xp

**"So uhh, we're just gonna throw you two in, okay? The bandges, they'll come off pretty easily and you two should be cured. Um, you ready, Umbreon?"**

**"Hm." **He gave a nod and with a "1, 2, 3," we were both hurled into the water! As for the temperature of it...freakin' hooooooooooot! ! ! Dx My skin felt like it was on fire! The bandages were slowly unwrapping off, though, but other than that, this water feels so...amaziiiing! :D Ahh, I guess you just have to endure the extreme hotness for a while. I wonder if Flareon will feel anything, despite it still being water in the end.

"Bwaaah!"

"Waah!" Jolteon and I came out of the water and for the first time, we can see our beautiful faces! Sure we were still in clothes and could turn into ash at any minute, but damnit, we were too happy to see each other again to think about that! "Jooolteee!"

"Quin Quin!" We both gave each other a hug. "Nice to see your sexy self again!"

"Yeah, and it's a treat to see your good-lookin' self!"

**"...If you guys are finished, then we're going over there. Come on, Jolteon. You obviously can't stay here and bathe with her." **

**"Aww, why not?! Ohh, I see! YOU want ta take the opporutunity!"**

**"Huh?!" **Leafeon's face lit up.**"O-Of course not, don't say such a ridiculous thing! I would never..."**

**"They why ya gettin' so worked up, huh? Huh? Huh?" **

**"I'm not, I-I just...j-just shut up and come on already!" **A panicked Leafeon dragged Jolteon out of the water and away as Umbreon slowly followed while shrugging.

"...Now I'm aaaall alooone..." Ohh, I just hope that those two will get along during the thing...

...

...Nope. Leafeon and Espeon told me that their relationship became even worse than before. "Huuugh..." Now I'm alone in my room here with Leafeon, trying to figure out how to solve this. "Why did this have to happen?! Those two were such great friends, but not anymore because of a stupid reason! Hoohh, all of this is MY fault!" Had we not done...THAT, then none of this would've happened! ! ! Ugh, I'm such an idiotic whore... "*sniff*" Great, now I'm starting to cry now. I'm so pathetic...

**POV Change: Glaceon's POV **

**"Hmph! My hair's WAAAY better-lookin' than yours! Why, with your stupid lookin' yellow hair!"**

**"The correct term is "BLONDE" hair, which you have as well, you idiot! What, does all that electricity zap down to your brain!?" **

These guys are still fighting again...and me and the rest have to share a room with them?! Oh Quincy, why must you make me suffer so much? Tch. You better be lucky you're cute...but with arguing, I can't take it anymore! ! ! **"Rrrrgh! ! !" **I mess up my hair with scratching of devastation! These two dumbbells should be laughing and getting on my nerves together, not hating each and getting on my nerves AGAINST each other! **"Gah!" **As much I want to strangle them with my bare hands on occasion...I can't stand it when they're not having that brother-like we all used to know and love. Oh god, what I am SAYING? Hah. These two can make me say some really sappy things...I need a doctor.

**"THAT'S IT!" **Flareon rocketed up. **"ARGH, I'm so sick of you! I can't believe I was ever friends with **_**you**_**!"**

**"...!" **Jolteon didn't respond for a minute, but then, **"That...but we...we've been friends for so long...how could you say that...?" **

**"..." **That's it...when it goes to _that _extant, there needs to be some action. **"...Espeon? Umbreon...leave the room. Now."**

**"Huh?"**

**"?" **

**"Leave...NOW." **One good look in the eye told them I wasn't in the mood for questions. They left immediately. Then, I began to go. The two looked at me, wondering what the hell was going on. **"You two, will stay here."**

**"Oh...?"**

**"Huh? Why?!"**

**"Why...WHY?!" **I grabbed those two by the back of their necks and then smacked their foreheads together.

**"Oww!"**

**"Dude?! Dat huurt! xO"**

**"I'm glad it did! Maybe it knocked some sense into you two?!" **

**"!"**

**"!"**

**"...You two have been friends for SO long, and for whatever stupid reason, you two start fighting like this...? Grow up! Do you really think the others want to see this? Do you think QUINCY likes this?! Bet you two never though about that, DID you?"**

**"Quin Quin!"**

**"Quincy..." **They both hung their heads down. I think they're finally starting to get it.

**"Think about all the years you've two known each other. Out of all of us, you two got along the best. Laughed together, cried together, got on my nerves together...you two are like the brothers there never were. Do you two **_**truly **_**hate each other after all of that?"**

**"..."**

**"..." **The two looked at each other. Then, Jolteon broke the minute-long silence. **"...I'm sorry. It's all my fault all of this even started, right? There's no way I ever could nor did I hate you, dude..." **Now he was about to walk away, until Flareon grabbed him by the shoulder.

**"Wait! I...I'm at fault, too! I raged over something so stupid! Gah, I was actin' like a big baby and caused all of this. Sorry to you, and sorry to you too, Glaceon. Had it not been for you, we wouldn't had NEVER gotten our senses back!" **

He gave me a hug, and so did Jolteon. Great, now they're going to bug me together as friends again...everything's back to normal. **"Umm...yeah. You're welcome."**

**"Flareon, let's promise to NEVER fight again! Like, total bromance FOREVER! :D"**

**"Yoouuu said it! I'm so glad to have met you and the others, and that will never change!" **I chuckled under my breath: I got the two dorks to be all happy again. Yippedy...do-da...

* * *

**Yipppeeee! :D (*sniff*) They're FRIENDS agaiiiinnn~! :D Yep. Like I would keep it as them hating each other. Yeah RIGHT! Jolteon and Flareon will always be friends, no matter what! Well uh, I gots to go. See ya laterz!**


End file.
